Erroneamente perfeita
by Ellery-chan
Summary: Sabe o que torna tudo mais lastimável? Saber que você nasceu para fazer tudo errado, mesmo tentando fazer as coisas de forma correta. Sabe o que é mais lamentável? Ter ciência de que o mundo não conspira ao seu favor. E sabe qual a pior parte de tudo? Provar do adorável sentimento de felicidade e logo vê-lo sendo tirado de si. Agora sabe o que é inadmissível? Cont. da sinopse...


**Erroneamente perfeita.**

**Disclaimer****: **Os personagens de Fairy Tail não me pertencem, eles são todos de autoria do tio Hiro Mashima, felizmente, já que se fosse de minha autoria nossos galãs jamais seriam tão desejados e o mangá jamais teria sido um sucesso...

Peguei os personagens do tio Hiro emprestado por tempo indeterminado. Essa fic é U.A (Universo Alternativo) e tem uma mescla de vários gêneros, desde comédia ao drama, afinal, a vida não é feita de apenas drama ou somente comédia...

Não revelarei quem será o protagonista que fará par com nossa linda Lucy. Pelo menos, não ainda... Possa ser que a narração mude com o passar dos capítulos ou que apareça outro POV.

* * *

**Sinopse**: Sabe o que torna tudo mais lastimável? Saber que você nasceu para fazer tudo errado, mesmo tentando fazer as coisas de forma correta. Sabe o que é mais lamentável? Ter ciência de que o mundo não conspira ao seu favor. E sabe qual a pior parte de tudo? Provar do adorável sentimento de felicidade e logo vê-lo sendo tirado de si. Agora sabe o que é inadmissível? Saber que você é seu próprio empecilho para conseguir dar uma guinada satisfatória em sua vida.

Muito prazer, meu nome é Lucy Heartfilia e minha vida é uma desgraça na maior parte do tempo, ah sim, e esta é a minha história.

* * *

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

_Hey, olá! Como estão? Eu estou bem! Espero que gostem desta minha estória, ela é a escape de meus momentos tediosos. _  
_Tenham uma boa leitura!_

* * *

**:. . Prólogo . .:**

O ser humano é imperfeito e por ser imperfeito ele acaba sendo perfeito. Eu, pelo contrário, sou erroneamente perfeita, porque minha imperfeição não tem jeito de se tornar perfeita. Sou uma causa perdida. Uma pessoa que não sabe fazer as coisas certas, que não dá um chute certeiro e que mesmo tendo os olhos em perfeito estado, só sabe dar tiros às cegas... Simplificando: eu sou uma existência sem concerto, sem remenda. Um desastre ambulante. Não tem jeito. Talvez em uma outra encarnação tenha, mas nessa, bom, nessa eu sou uma completa perdição...

Essa não seria a primeira vez que as coisas iam de mal a pior. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isto aconteceria...

— Ao menos dessa vez me diga verdadeiramente. – Ele pausou, olhou além de mim, seus olhos vagos, a sobrancelha franzida, e então continuou: — Seja ao menos sincera uma vez e me responda: Quem é você? – Dessa vez, seus olhos voltaram ao foco de modo bastante intenso fitando-me de forma contrariada. Estes olhos, apesar de tudo, me imploravam por uma resposta bastante explicativa, mas infelizmente eu não a possuía.

Com o olhar mais compenetrado que eu já pude expressar, só pude responder:

— Eu? – Sorri falsamente e então lhe respondi: — Eu sou erroneamente perfeita.

Seu sorriso numa mistura de descrença e deboche atacava minha resposta e a mim angustiando cada centímetro do meu coração, de meu ser. Sua expressão inconformada deixara claro que mais uma vez eu havia feito algo errado. Novidade, afinal, tudo em minha vida era errado...

Tive certeza de que havia feito mais uma tremenda besteira quando o vi menear a cabeça e em seguida me dar as costas, sem nada dizer, afastando-se a passos curtos, porém decididos, para longe de mim.

Engraçado, mas por mais que já devesse estar acostumada com situações como esta, ainda sim, não conseguia deixar de lado o vazio que sempre surgia em meu coração quando essas coisas me aconteciam...

Ao que parece o destino de uma pessoa erroneamente perfeita está cercado de situações trágicas...

* * *

_Caro diário,_

Há algum tempo percebi que nem sempre temos tudo aquilo que desejamos ou queremos, assim como não é sempre que temos ao nosso lado a pessoa que amamos... A vida não é feita para termos tudo o que quisermos, no momento que desejarmos. É preciso lutar para se conseguir. É preciso se merecedor para se ter, assim como também é necessário prestar atenção nas ações e decisões que tomamos. São raras as vezes que conseguimos voltar atrás e consertar uma burrada, uma escolha equivocada.

Às vezes me perco tentando decifrar as razões de a vida ser como é, assim, uma completa incógnita. Me perco em pensamentos contraditórios. Em um momento penso que a razão pela qual tomei certas decisões fora porque eu devia tê-las tomado para lá na frente conseguir obter o que está decretado em meu destino, o que significa que tais decisões também fazem parte de minha jornada de um destino já traçado. Outras vezes penso que devido às decisões errôneas que acabei tomando, acabo alterando meu destino, rumando para um fim de estrada que não deveria ir...

Se ao menos as coisas fossem mais simples, talvez eu não perdesse tanto tempo pensando na vida... Pensando o que fazer e como fazer para conseguir não dar mancada, não ferir os outros e acabar dando por mim, lá na frente, que a única pessoa a quem estava ferindo era a mim mesma...

O ser humano é egoísta e medroso, bem como extremamente vulnerável, ele sempre procura ao máximo evitar as feridas incicatrizáveis e, por sempre tentar evitar tal, às vezes acaba indo em direção a mesma... Pelo menos, ao que aprendei, quanto mais você evita alguma coisa, mais chances tem de que essa coisa acabe entrando em seu caminho...

Ah como eu gostaria de ter podido consertar algumas coisas e mudar um pouco a trajetória de minha caminhada do passado para o presente... É triste saber que infelizmente o máximo que posso fazer é tentar arrumar alguns assuntos cancelados, ou melhor, inacabados... Isso mesmo, tentar... Tentar e torcer para que consiga obter sucesso...

Seria ótimo poder ter uma prévia do que está por vir de meu futuro... Apenas um vislumbre de várias imagens de um amanhã próximo. Somente este vislumbre já me seria o suficiente para não dar um tiro às cegas. Ao menos assim eu poderia saber o que fazer e como fazer para resgatar algo valioso que drástica e tolamente acabei deixando para trás, perdendo por pura besteira, ou melhor, indecisão e temor... Tudo por única e total responsabilidade e escolha minha.

Bem, a vida às vezes nos é um pouco cruel e bastante insensível, bem como bastante confusa e às vezes contraditória... Mas dizem que para se chegar à felicidade é necessário sofrer um pouco. Pergunto-me se isso é realmente verdade... Espero que sim, porque não será nada agradável sofrer por nada...

Lucy filia.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo:

_Espero que tenham degustado deste prato de entrada. Confesso que sou um horror com relação a escrever capítulos iniciais, maaas, a gente tenta mesmo assim, afinal, uma estória não pode começar do meio... -q_  
_Comentem e me façam feliz. Deixem suas opiniões. _  
_Nos vemos em breve!_  
_Beijos de maçã._


End file.
